


Absence

by ShusalixSmiles



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All day, Makoto looks forward to one phone call, from one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week, Day 3: Jetlagged (A Long Distance Relationship)  
> I'm jetlagged of sleep I'm lateeeeee

Makoto’s phone is burning a hole in his pocket. He wants to pull it out to check it, even though it hasn’t rung or buzzed.

  
_It’s only 9 pm,_ Makoto reassures himself, not really paying attention to the loud reality t.v show. His finger taps the couch arm and he finally pulls his phone out to place it on the table where he can see it better. He checks the screen before he puts it down. No notifications. Back to staring blankly at the girl trying to eat 10 hot dogs in a minute. 

Finally, it rings, a cheerful bell tune that cuts off with the first tone because Makoto’s picked it up so fast.

“Sousuke?” 

“ _Hey_.” His voice is quiet and calm and everything Makoto needs to hear. His eyes close and he leans back on the couch, letting out a breath. “ _What’ve you been doing_?” 

“Nothing much,” he lies, but Sousuke probably knows, with the speed that he picked up the phone. “Uni work, stuff like that. Is it okay in Australia? How’s the weather? Are you eating well?”

“ _Ahhh, you know. The usual. It’s really stupidly hot, and I don’t get how there are just insects everywhere_.” 

“Remember to wear sunscreen!” Makoto reminds, like he does every call. 

“ _How could I forget?”_ Sousuke laughs into the phone. Makoto smiles, and there’s a pleasant, quiet lull in the conversation. It’s a meaningful silence, and before long, Makoto’s biting his lip. 

“I miss you.” There’s no hint of embarrassment in his voice like there was the first few times he’s said it. Now it’s just pure longing for Sousuke’s return, he didn’t care how he sounded.

“ _I know. I miss you too.”_ Sousuke’s voice has the same tone. “ _I’m going to hug you for at least a week when I get back.”_

Makoto laughs again, this time flushing a little.

“You shouldn’t do that, you’ll get tired.” 

“ _Oh yeah? You wanna bet?”_ Sousuke is smiling, Makoto can hear it in his voice. 

“W-Well! I mean, I don’t –” Makoto is interrupted by knocking at the door. He frowns a little, but it might be the elderly neighbour asking for help on their mobile again, so he gets up. “Hold on, ‘kay?”

He pads to the door and opens it, looking down for Mrs. Kobayashi, but is greeted by a white shirt instead. Makoto is suddenly engulfed in warmth and the sweet, familiar smell of cedar and there are tears prickling at the corners of his eyes already. Sousuke practically picks him up, his lips pressed against Makoto’s temple. 

“A week, okay? Starting now.”


End file.
